Sparks will fly
by atlightspeed
Summary: Sam and Quinn still have feelings for each other but they're both dating other people. Will they be able to put the past behind them and restart their relationship? First fanfic not that great at summaries but i hope you will still read it
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so I hope you like it!**

It was prom time at McKinley High and things were hectic. Prom king and queen campaigning had started and prom posters had gone up covering the walls. A shaggy blonde hair boy was walking down the hallways in school on his way to his next class. He turned his head and saw a crowd of people surrounding a poster , he shook his head and continued walking down the hall. At the end of the hall there was a poster for prom queen and king. He looked at it; there she was the most beautiful girl he'd seen smiling next to a douchey looking boy. He lifted up his right hand and covered up the boy's picture.

"Finn Hudson you can go die." Sam muttered under his breath. He looked at the girl and smiled. He closed his eyes and reopened them. He was sadly with Santana now, and she treated him like trash. Just the other day Santana had told Sam to go to a doctor's office to get his mouth resized. It was Santana's job to make Sam's life a living hell. to make fun of Sam's mouth. Your mouth this, your mouth that, Hey trouty mouth. He was so done with it, but he couldn't break up with her he was still hurting from his breakup with Quinn.

Quinn Fabray wasn't head cheerleader anymore but she was still pretty popular. She turned the corner in the hall and saw a group of people surrounding her prom queen poster, she smiled with satisfaction and looked down the hall. She saw Sam her ex-boyfriend looking at her other prom queen poster. She looked down at her feet and smiled. He had been the perfect boyfriend and she hadn't treated him the same. She looked down at the ring on her finger, she always wore it. When Finn asked her about the ring, she told him that it was a ring her mom gave her. But in reality, Sam had given it to her and it was the sweetest thing ever. Quinn had forget about Sam , she had hurt him bad plus she was dating Finn now, even if it was just to get the crown. She had to get to her next class so she continued walking down the hall. She knew she would be passing Finn's locker on the way so she put on her best fake happy smile and walked towards Finn but she suddenly stopped and anger burned in her eyes. Finn was laughing and talking with Rachel. That wasn't the worst of it. After Rachel turned to leave Finn grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and hugged quickly pulled awat from him

"Finn your dating Quinn now stop hugging me all the time!" Rachel exclaimed before smiling at him and walking away. Quinn decided not to even bother talking to him so she just walked past Finn and didn't say a thing.

**Please review and tell me what you think and I promise more things will happen in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee**

It was two days before prom and all the glee kids sat in the glee room eager for the news Mr. Schue had to tell them.

"Okay everyone settle down. I've got news for you guys." Mr. Schue was interrupted by all the kids saying we know. "Okay, well anyway were have to perform at prom, it will be great nationals practice and we'll get paid!" Mr. Schue said obviously excited." Don't worry you will all still have time to dance." All of them were sort of excited; this wasn't exactly the good new they wanted to hear. They wanted to hear something more like the other teams at nationals dropped out leaving them winners by default, but the news would have to do. Sam Evans sat in the back staring at the back of Quinn Fabray's head not listening to what Mr. Schue or anyone else in the room had to say. Puck leaned over and chuckled,

"Still not over her huh? She's going with Finn, to prom, who are you going with?" Sam turned around and looked at Puck "I don't know" He said. Puck looked confused and looked over at Santana. Sam followed his gaze and shook his head. As soon as glee was over Sam walked out of the room and grabbed Santana by the arm.

"Let go of me trouty mouth, I might get your disease." Sam looked at Santana "Having a big mouth isn't a disease, and I told you the…" "Mouth jokes have to end." Santana said interrupting him, "I know". Sam looked at Santana again angrily."Look, this relationship isn't gonna work. I'm breaking up with you." Sam said before turning around. Santana spun him around before he could leave and slapped him across the face. Sam's hand flew up to his face. "What the hell Santana." Santana smiled and left. Quinn had seen the slap and ran over to Sam.

"Are you okay Sam?" Quinn asked worry spread across her face. Sam nodded put a hand on Quinn shoulder and left. Quinn smiled as she thought about the time Sam got slushied and she had helped him get the crap out of his hair. How he spoke Na'vi and his cute dorkish smile. He rarely smiled now his life was getting hard. She turned around and saw Rachel talking with Sam. Does Rachel have to talk to all the boys I like? Quinn thought to herself. Little did she know that Rachel was actually asking Sam a question that would really piss her off.

"You don't have a date to prom, right?" Rachel asked. Sam raised an eyebrow and nodded his head showing that, it was true."Good I was wondering….." She paused to think whether or not she should continue, she decided with yes. Rachel continued "Would you be my date to prom?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own glee or any of it characters if I did Sam and Quinn would still be together. Sorry about taking so long to update finals and everything were holding me up.**

**IshipFabrevans:They won't be together offically, because yea I agree they have no chemistry**

**Butucancallmecharlie:Thanks **

Sam was shocked, of course he still had feelings for Quinn but she was going with Finn, and now Finn's ex-girlfriend was asking to take him to prom.

"Umm why?" Sam asked certain there was a reason she had asked him. Rachel shrugged "It's just that Santana is always making fun of your mouth and I only now realized that it's actually kind of cute." Rachel smiled at him. Sam raised his eyebrow not believing it. "You just want to make Finn jealous don't you?" Rachel nodded sadness clearly in her eyes. Sam sighed, this might make Quinn jealous too and getting her back in his arms would be great. "Okay" Sam said "O-o-okay?" Rachel asked clearly surprised, "You don't think it's too selfish of me?" She trailed off, and then she got a look of realization in her face. "You want to make Quinn jealous too don't you? Oh my god this is so perfect." Rachel walked away still talking. Sam sighed, and realized something, how in hell was he going to pay for this! Sam chased after Rachel.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Sam screamed after her. Rachel turned around and stopped talking to herself. "What Sam?" Rachel asked a little annoyed. "Have you forgotten the fact that I don't have the money to take you to prom?" Sam asked ignoring the annoyance in Rachel's voice. "I already thought about that." Rachel smiled at Sam and pulled out her wallet. "Here" Rachel said handing Sam a 20 dollar bill, "It's a loan but it'll do right?" Sam nodded took the 20 dollar bill and stuffed it in his pocket before turning around almost running into Quinn.

"Oh I'm soo sorry Quinn." Sam said holding Quinn sending sparks erupting in her body. Quinn tried not to shiver, but she just smiled "It's okay" Quinn said. Sam nodded letting go of her and smiling at her before leaving. He turned the corner and leaned against the wall sighing

"That went better than I thought." Sam mumbled to himself before Santana walked by and glared at him "What went better big mouth?" Santana asked mockingly "Nothing bitch."Sam shot back. Santana smiled and walked past him.

**Prom Night!**

It was prom night and Sam stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom of his motel room. He was wearing a black suit with a bolo tie. He frowned and took the bolo tie off and replaced it with his dad's red and white striped tie, and smiled with satisfaction. He walked out of the bathroom, and standing right in front of him were his two siblings. They smiled at him.

"You look nice Sammy. Are you taking Quinn?" Stacy asked looking really happy."Um no but I'm sure well be talking at lot." Sam said more confidently than he felt. Stevie smiled and patted him on the back "Go get her tiger." Sam laughed; it was weird having his little brother helping him with girl problems. He hugged the both of them and set them on the bed. He smiled at his parents who both kissed him on the cheek, before opened the motel door and breathed in some fresh air.. He got into his parent's car and drove to Rachel's house. When he arrived at Rachel's house he sat in the car for a few extra seconds thinking, finally he sighedand got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Ding Dong! The sound reverberated around the house. He heard yelling and footsteps walking towards the door. A brunette girl wearing a pretty pink dress opened the door and smiled. Sam looked stunned, this wasn't the normal Rachel that wore odd animal sweaters to school, this Rachel looked different and pretty.

"You look great Rachel." Sam said taking her hand. Rachel blushed then smiled "Thanks you don't look too bad yourself. Do you think this dress will catch Finn's attention?"Sam nodded and led Rachel to his old car. Sam was embarrassed that he was taking a girl to prom in a old piece of junk like this, but his family was running out of money and it's not like he had a choice on which car he got drive. The drive to school was silent and awkward. Once they got to the school Sam got out first and opened Rachel's door for her. Quinn and Finn were parked a few cars away. Quinn had daggers burning in her eyes when she saw Sam opening the car door for Rachel. Finn never did that for her. Quinn stepped back in Finn's car.

"Get out Quinn." Finn said knocking on her window. "No, you have to open the door for me like a gentleman." Quinn said crossing her arms and turning her head away. Finn sighed and rolled his eyes before opening the door for Quinn and waiting for her to get out of the car. Sam turned around and saw Quinn; if Rachel was pretty Quinn was on fire. Quinn wore a pretty light blue dress, and Sam had never seen such a beuatiful girl. Quinn caught Sam staring and Sam blushed before turning around. Quinn smiled at the proof she just found that Sam still liked her.

"Should we head in?" Finn asked breaking Quinn's train of thought. "Huh? Oh yea let's go." Quinn said. Then they just happened to "meet" Sam and Rachel in the parking lot.

"You look beautiful Rachel!" Finn said just about drooling over Rachel. Rachel blushed and said the same to Finn they headed in together. Normally Quinn would get all mad at Finn but today was different. Sam stood close to Quinn. Close enough that Quinn could reach out and pull him into a large hug. That was the closest they had been since Sam broke up with her. Sam smiled at her and offered her his hand. Quinn bit her bottom lip and grabbed his hand and they walked into school hand in hand. Sam's hand was warm and her fingers fit perfectly between Sam's.

**Please review and thanks to all who actually read this story. I didn't think anyone would read it but thanks. And if you like this maybe you can read my other story about Quam. It's called Happily Ever After. You don't have to, just a suggestion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote my last story after the Prom episode, and I got a little behind on updating so that's why my story is behind the show. Just to clear up any confusion and this story is still in the prom episode.**

**I don't own glee **

Quinn walked into the gym still holding hands with Sam when Puck and Artie came over. They looked a bit confused and quickly asked about it.

"I thought you came with that douche Finn." Puck said to Quinn looked around the gym looking for Finn

"I did." She said Puck looked even more confused

"Then why are holding hands with Sammy here?" Puck asked pointing a finger at Sam, Quinn just shrugged and looked at Sam. "Well anyway, we got to set up." Puck said turning his attention to Sam.

"Right, umm." Sam looked around for Finn, "Let me just find Quinn's date and then we can go." Sam said still looking around for Finn

"No it's okay Sam, I'll find him." Quinn said smiling at Sam and giving his arm and squeeze before leaving. Puck smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up.

"You sly dog." Artie said chuckling. Sam looked at Artie "Let's set up okay?" Sam said trying to change the subject. Puck and Artie nodded before heading to the stage, they music started playing and they started singing "Friday" Sam looked out into the crowd of dancing high schoolers; there was one girl that stood out to him. There was golden haired girl who was wearing a light blue dress sitting at a table with Mercedes, at the back of the gym smiling at him. After they finished singing he tried to make his way over to Quinn but was stopped by Rachel.

"Let's dance." Rachel said angrily. She grabbed Sam's arms and squeezed his hand, and not in a friendly way.

"What's you problem." Sam choked out before pain shot up his arm. "Please stop squeezing my hand it's hurting." Sam whined, Rachel loosed her grip and her face scrunched up in anger

"Finn is being a jerk. He thinks he can just do that to me well he's wrong, ha-ha wrong indeed." Rachel said. Sam started to question her sanity, "What happened Rachel?" Sam asked then Rachel looked down at the ground, Sam could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"He told me that he needed to go to Quinn." Rachel said Sam raised his eyebrow "That's it?" Sam asked surprised Rachel could be more of a drama queen than she already was. Rachel glared at Sam

"You don't understand Finn and I have a connection, to big to ignore Sam." Rachel practically yelled. Sam looked around to make sure no one heard that. Luckily prom was so loud no one seemed to notice. "It's not that big a deal Rachel, Finn came here with Quinn remember?" Sam said trying to get Rachel to calm down, it obviously didn't work.

"Yea true but I walked in here with him, so that makes me his date, sort of." Rachel said but she wasn't done "Finn likes me and I like him, he should spend more time with me." Rachel kept rambling. Sam hung his head in defeat, Rachel was so stubborn and making a huge deal out of something soo stupid. So Sam decided to just play along. Sam hugged Rachel and patted her on the back. "It's just terrible, I feel your pain." Rachel looked up and smiled "Finally some who understands." Sam faked a smile. Nearby Quinn had her arms wrapped around Finn's neck and dancing, but she had been watching the whole scene. She didn't hear was Rachel was talking about, but anger bubbled inside of her when Sam hugged Rachel, then they stopped hugging and Quinn was relived until she look at what happened next. Sam was holding her hand and saying something to her. Then Rachel hugged him again, at the point jealousy exploded out of her, she broke free from Finn's grip and stormed over to Sam and Rachel. She pulled Rachel away from Sam and grabbed Sam's hand.

"This guy" Quinn said pointing to Sam "Is mine" Rachel looked confused then retorted

"You guys broke up remember?" Quinn glared at Rachel "It all ended when you had a smooch fest with Finn." Rachel added mockingly Quinn looked like she was going to slap Rachel and she almost did but Sam grabbed her hand.

"Yea we broke up that doesn't mean that I don't love him anymore!" Quinn yelled. The gym went quiet and then the gym doors opened and closed with a bang. Rachel got wide-eyed and backed away slowly before running towards the gym doors. Blaine, who was on stage at the moment, slowly started singing again and the gym grew loud again. Sam spun Quinn around.

"What you said about... um… loving me is it true?" Sam asked looking into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes and holding her hands. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and nodded. Sam smiled his dorky grin and looked at the ground.

"I never stopped loving you either, just to let you know." Sam said looking back at Quinn. The gym doors opened again and in came Finn and Rachel walking towards the center of the gym. Quinn turned her attention back to Sam and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips slightly brushed against each other before Sam quickly pulled away.

"No I can't do this." Sam said feeling like Quinn when Sam had first tried to kiss her. Quinn eyes fluttered in confusion"I'm not helping you cheat on Finn; I'm not helping you do what you did to me." Quinn got a sad look in her eyes, nodded and started to walk away. Sam reached out and grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"That doesn't mean I can't spend time with you." Sam said putting his arms around her waist. Quinn giggled and put her hand on his cheek. "You're a nice boy Sam, and I made the second biggest mistake in my life cheating on you." Quinn said. Sam smiled "Only second?" He said jokingly. He already knew that having that baby with Puck last year had to her first biggest mistake. Quinn looked at Sam; he knew Quinn hated talking about it so he shut up about it. Soon Rachel was on stage singing"Jar of Hearts" while looked intently at Finn, who stood by the stage smiling at her. Sam bent down and stuck his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" Quinn laughed and nodded and took his hand.

**Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I didn't really know what to write. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story should take place in between the episodes Prom Queen and Funeral, just to clear things up. Warning there are some Briano moments in this.**

**I don't own glee**

Prom was over with and school was back to normal. Over the weekend Kenny the Janitor had taken all the prom posters down. Quinn walked into school and sluggishly made her way to all her classes. When glee club came around Quinn was about ready to fall asleep right there. Everyone was in the choir room already except for . Soon he walked in with a lipstick stain on his cheek.

"Whoa! got in a fight!" Brittany exclaimed pointing at the red stain on his cheek as walked in. "No just got his mack on; it's obviously lipstick not blood."Santana said. Brittany got up from her seat and walked over to and leaned in for closer inspection.

"Dude, Santana your right."Brittany said before turning around and sitting back in her seat. turned around quickly and rubbed the lipstick stain off his cheek. Santana sort of had it right, he was in 's room, and before he left she had given him a kiss on the cheek, I guess you could call that getting his mack on.

"Not really." muttered to himself, started walking towards the white board smiling. "We have a task this week." said writing a word on the white board.

"Its love it's love, wait, is it Valentine's day? If it is I forgot to get Lord Tubbington a card with a heart shaped chocolate, he'll be so mad at me." Brittany announced looking worried. turned around and looked at Brittany who seemed to be talking a lot today in class. "Don't worry Brittany it's not Valentine's Day that was 3 months ago. Our lesson this week is about love, the rumors are behind us but I still feel like you need to express your love for each other. You have to sing a song to the whole glee club or one person expressing your love." explained to the class. Sam glanced up at Quinn who was staring at him, she smiled as redness rose in her face and looked away Sam stared a bit longer and then looked away before Finn noticed. His mind had been set, he was going to sing to Quinn, their night at prom only proved that she felt the same about him as he felt about her he wouldn't have to worry about singing her a song about his feelings, only to have them crushed because she didn't feel the same way. The bell rang and the glee kids shuffled out of the room. Sam ran to his car and quickly picked up Stevie and Stacy before driving home, well not home but their motel. He needed to practice the song before Quinn came over to help him babysit. When Quinn arrived he still had his guitar in his hand as he opened the door.

"Why are you holding your guitar?" She asked looking down at it. Sam looked down and quickly made up an answer. "I-I was just playing it for the kids, it helps them relax you know." Sam answered and mentally congratulated himself for such a good cover up. Quinn smiled and walked in, Sam quickly put his guitar down.

"Well I better get going, so see you later, and thanks Quinn, for you know helping us and everything." Sam said before leaving.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The next day Quinn walked into school and was pleasantly surprised to see Sam standing by her locker staring down at his feet. It reminded her of when they were dating and Sam would always wait for her by her locker and then carry her books to her class before bolting away to his class, but she ruined everything by cheating on him, why was she so confused then?

"Sam what are you doing here?" Quinn asked as she approached him. "What?" Sam said looking around blinking confused; he must of fallen asleep standing there."Oh hey Quinn" Sam greeted. "Today in glee club could you sit in the front?" Sam asked. Quinn looked at him "Why?"Quinn asked back, "Just please." Sam practically begged. Quinn looked into his eyes and got lost in them for a bit before nodding. Sam smiled and walked away. Quinn turned around and almost ran into Finn, who was trying to surprise her with a kiss.

"Hey." Finn greeted kissing her on the cheek "Hi Finn." Quinn replied "I've really got to get to class see you later." Quinn brushed past him and walked away.

**IN GLEE CLUB**

Quinn sat in the front row like she promised, and Sam walked in a sat next to her. He was wearing the same outfit he wore the day he broke up with Quinn. walked in and clapped his hands together and rubbed them together.

"Anyone got a song they'd like to perform?" asked and Sam's hand shot up faster then Rachel's. Quinn looked at Sam and raised her eyebrow, also got a surprised look on his face and pointed at Sam "Alright go for it Sam." Sam walked to the front of the room and looked at Brad. Brad's hands started gliding expertly across the keys; Sam looked down at his fingers and fiddled with them and started sing:

_She loved and left me_

_Still she kept me_

_Wanting more but feeling empty_

_Did she have to go?_

_Will I ever know?_

_Love and Leave me_

_She deceived me_

_The way she kissed _

_Was so misleading_

Quinn got a look of realization on her face and Sam finally looked up from his hands

_I thought that she might stay, but then she went away_

_Before I close the chapter to your name_

_There's a couple things I never got to say_

Sam took a deep breath before continuing, he was staring at Quinn

_Your eyes are wonderful_

_Your smile it too_

_Your laugh's contagious_

_And your heart is true_

_There's beauty in your touch and your kiss is love_

_You're everything that every guy dreams of_

_You're everything that makes me fall in love_

_It's been sometime but still I find_

_I'm struggling with our last goodbye_

_I thought this love would last_

_Now I'm living in the past_

Sam used his thumb to point behind him

_Cause it's just me and memories_

_Of how my heart would skip a beat_

_Whenever you were near_

_Now you're never here_

_Before I find the strength to let this go_

_There's a couple things I need for you to know_

Sam walked up to Quinn and grabbed her hand

_Your eyes are wonderful_

_And your smile is too_

_Your laugh's contagious _

_And your heart is true_

_There's beauty in your touch and your kiss is love_

_You're everything that every guy dreams of_

_You're everything that makes me fall in love_

Sam smiled his dorky smile at the class and everyone clapped. Santana rushed up to Sam

"You're forgiven I take you back." Santana said sloppily kissing his cheek. Sam pulled away. "Santana are you stupid? That song was for Quinn not you. You must be blind not to notice that." Mercedes stated Finn stood up "WHAT!" Finn yelled "Why were you singing a song to my girlfriend?" "You must be pretty stupid if you didn't notice that." Brittany said. "Sorry San but, it's kinda hard not to notice." Finn ran up to Sam and punched him in the stomach. Sam leaned forward in pain and sank to his knees. "Finn why the hell did you do that?" Quinn shouted at him running over to Sam. and pointed at Finn.

"Finn go down to the principal's office and explain yourself." shouted over the yelling and screaming of everyone else. Finn looked back and glared at Sam before walking out of the room.

"Lift up your shirt let's see it." Quinn ordered. Sam looked up at Quinn and slowly lifted up his shirt. He was worried they would all laugh at him, he just had a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and he hadn't worked it off yet. Quinn felt her jaw drop, she had seen Sam's abs before during the Rocky Horror Glee show they put on, but she had never seen it so close up, his abs were legendary. Santana whistled. Sam looked up at Quinn

"How bad is it?" Sam asked. Quinn closed her mouth "It's fine, there's nothing there." Quinn replied her eyes still on his abs. Sam followed her gaze and got a worried look on his face, they must have noticed, god I feel to fat. Sam thought

"His abs are almost better than yours." Tina whispered to Mike, Mike lifted up his shirt slightly, looked down at his abs, and shrugged. Sam pulled his shirt back down and started to stand. Quinn blinked a few times and helped Sam up and class resumed. asked who wanted to go next Quinn's hand went up.

"Alright! We're getting different people." said inviting Quinn up to the center of the room, Quinn looked at Brad and he started playing, she took a deep breath she had only practiced this song twice last night, she could just hope for the best. Then the band started playing and Quinn went over to Sam and grabbed his hand and led him to the front of the room and started

_From the minute you got my attention_

_I was taken and I have to mention_

_I was trying to not let it show_

_But I knew that I wasn't gonna let you go_

_From the way you came right to me_

_Looking all hot with a style that threw me_

Quinn rustled Sam's hair

_No one would have ever known it_

_You would be the one to take this heart and hold it_

_You've got that extraordinary way_

Quinn walked over and stood next to Sam

_Got to be next to ya every single day_

_You do something that I just can't explain_

_Wanna take the chance and tell me you're the one for me_

_Ooh I love you so just look in my eyes they'll tell you where this could go_

Quinn turned Sam's head around so it faced her

_Do you know that oh I love you so look in these eyes they'll tell you where this could go_

_I just want you to know_

_You can say anything you want to_

_No stress cause I understand you_

_We got a vibe you can't define_

_Want everyone to know that boy is mine_

Quinn sang pointing to Sam

_You've got that extraordinary way_

_Got to be next to ya every single day_

_You do something I just can't explain_

_Wanna take the chance and tell you're the one for me_

_Ooh I love you so just look in my eyes they'll tell you where this could go yeah_

_Do you know that oh I love you so look in these eyes they'll tell you where this could go_

The class applauded Quinn and the bell rang, everyone shuffled out of the room. Quinn followed Sam to his locker.

"I really like the song you sang to me" Quinn smiled. "Who said that song was for you?" Sam teased. "You still are coming over tonight to help me babysit right?" Sam asked. "I wouldn't miss it." Quinn said kissing Sam on the cheek and leaving Sam standing the hallway with a shocked happy look on his face.

**How was this chapter good, bad? It was hard to write because most of it was song lyrics. I think is chapter is more of a filler chapter. But review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I didn't get any reviews last chapter oh well here's the next chapter anyway, the beginning is in between Prom Queen and Funeral, and near the middle it works its way into funeral.**

**I sadly don't own glee**

The next few days of glee was spent entirely on singing love songs for each other and the group, Quinn was really bored, and didn't get the point of this assignment, Valentine's day was months ago. Sam seemed pretty into it, he would tap his feet to the beat and smile every time someone finished singing. Tina was the last one to sing, she sort of did a duet with Mike because Mike claims he can't sing

"You're all invited to my pool party." Rachel announced to everyone after Tina finished singing. "I'll bring my own eight ball."Puck said smiling. "I call being stripes, I always win." Rachel looked really confused for a second, and Quinn almost burst out laughing. Finally Rachel understood,"Oh no Noah, like a swimming pool party." Rachel clarified;"Oh" Puck mumbled a bit disappointed. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Sam went into the boy's locker room to take a shower he didn't like taking a shower at his motel. Sam made his way to boy's locker room and Quinn said bye to Finn. Quinn wasn't going to Rachel's house for the pool party unless Sam was going, so she sat against the lockers in front of the boy's locker room waiting for all the rest of boys leave the locker room, she knew Sam took showers at school. After she saw all the boys leave she went to the locker room door and knocked three times. Anyone who was still in there and wasn't taking a shower would have heard the knocks, no one replied so she opened the door and walked in. It smelt like feet and axe spray, then she heard singing. She walked towards the shower to see Sam standing in one of the shower stalls holding a bar of soap and singing Never Say Never by Justin Bieber.

"Still in that Bieber phase huh?"Quinn asked Sam stopped singing; he turned his head and squinted his eyes to prevent water from rolling in. Just with the voice he knew it wasn't a boy, he also knew it was Quinn but he had to make sure. "God Quinn what are you doing here? You should be home." Sam said fumbling to turn off the shower "What are you doing here?" Sam asked again "I have a question for you." Quinn said smiling. Sam nodded and slightly pursed his lips. "Well can you ask me out there?" Sam asked pointing to the locker room door."It's kinda awkward to be talking to you when I'm naked." Quinn chuckled and nodded and made her way to the door and disappeared into the hallway. Sam sighed and wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to his locker and put on his clothes. When he walked out into the hallway Quinn was no where to be seen and Sam was confused.

"I must have made that whole thing up in my head, I really need more sleep." Sam mumbled to himself running his fingers through his hair."Hey Sam, sorry I had to go put some books away at my locker." Quinn said from behind him scaring him. Sam jumped a little and gasped. "God Quinn, you just pop up everywhere." Quinn laughed "So what's that question you wanted to ask me?" Sam asked scratching the back of his head. "Well I was just wondering if you were going to Rachel's pool party." Quinn asked. Sam shrugged "I don't know I probably will, since if I don't Rachel will beat my ass." Sam stated walking towards to the front doors motioning Quinn to walk with him. "Are you going?" Sam asked returning the question. "I guess." Quinn said afraid to tell him that her decision was based on his decision. Sam smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Then I guess I'll see you there." Sam said waving to her and leaving for his car.

**At Rachel's pool party**

It turns out everyone was at the pool party; Rachel had said that Finn and Kurt were going to be late because they had to do something. Quinn did a little happy dance inside at that news, and then she saw Sam was outside in the pool floating around on an inflatable raft. Oddly enough he was the only person outside, all the rest of the glee kids were inside playing the Wii or drinking. Quinn ran to the bathroom and changed into her bikini and walked outside. She didn't understand why no one else was out here, it was really warm. She quietly slipped into the pool and swam over to Sam's raft, Sam had his eyes closed and his hands were connected behind his head, Quinn swam under Sam's raft and flipped it over. Sam screamed and fell into the pool. Quinn started laughing: Sam poked his head out of the water and glared playfully at Quinn.

"Wow real mature Quinn." Sam said laughing a little bit and splashing water on Quinn. It hit Quinn and her mouth dropped open. "You really want to go there Sam Evans?" Quinn teased and splashed water back at him. They began a full blown water fight when Rachel screamed at them that Kurt and Finn had arrived and had some news for all of us. They got out of the pool and Sam threw a towel at her and draped himself with a towel and they made there way to the house both still dripping wet. Finn and Kurt stood near the front door and they both looked like they had something to tell everyone. Quinn and Sam walked into the house towels draped around them and Rachel nodded at Finn.

"Well I have sad news to tell all of you guys. You all know Jean, Sue's sister, well the other day she-"Kurt cleared his throat. Finn stopped talking and looked at Kurt. "Jean sadly died the other day, and Finn and I are setting up the funeral. Which means all of you will have to attend and perform with us." Kurt summarized. Finn nodded "Yea so the funeral is to tomorrow. I expect all of you to come." Finn concluded. Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. Sam went back outside and Quinn was about to follow him when Finn walked over to her.

"Hey Quinn," Finn said kissing her on the cheek. Quinn smiled at Finn "Hi Finn" Then they heard Rachel yelled out Finn's name and beckoned him over to her. Finn waved to Quinn and left her; Quinn turned around and walked outside. Sam was already in the pool back on the inflatable raft. Quinn smiled and jumped into the pool spraying Sam with water, they played in the pool for a little bit longer, but then they went back inside. For the rest of the party, Sam and Quinn went inside and played with everyone else.

**Funeral day**

Quinn sat in Finn's car as they made there way to funeral, as they got there the first thing Quinn noticed was that Sam was stand outside the building holding hands with Mercedes. Quinn couldn't believe her eyes; Finn parked the car and went inside the building to help finalize everything. Quinn awkwardly walked over to the group of glee kids. She tried to stand as far away from Sam as possible.

"Hey did you hear Sammy boy here and Mercedes are dating." Puck announced as Quinn joined everyone. "Oh really?" Quinn asked with coldness in her voice looking Sam, Sam gave her a weak smile. Soon they all made their way inside for the funeral. Quinn went and sat by Finn, Sam sat next to her but Mercedes didn't sit next to him, Rachel did. Quinn was very confused but still she ignored Sam. As Sue walked up to make her speech she grabbed Finn's hand and intertwined their fingers. Sam looked over sadly but then quickly looked away. After Sue was done with her speech all the glee kids got up and sang _Pure Imagination _Jean's favorite song according to Finn and Kurt. After they finished the song, the rest of the funeral was a blur. As soon as the funeral was over Quinn went to the bathroom, she had cried not only about the funeral but also about Sam. Finally she went to Finn's car; Finn was crying he started talking about not feeling it anymore. They had broken up, just perfect timing huh? They break up and Sam gets a girlfriend. The thought of that made a tear slip down her face.

"Sorry Quinn I still love you." Finn said his hand trying to soothe Quinn when he saw the tear. "Don't touch me!" Quinn yelled and ran from the car, she saw Sam smiling while to talking Rachel and Mercedes. Quinn ran to the side of the building and sat down on the pavement, her head in her hands, and started crying. At the front of the building Sam had seen Quinn running and crying, she was still his friend so he needed to find out what was wrong.

"Hey Mercedes, you go ahead to the car, I'll be right back." Sam said handing Mercedes his car keys. Mercedes smiled and nodded, that was the good thing about Mercedes she was an understanding girl and didn't ask that many questions. Sam ran after Quinn and ended up on the side of the building. Quinn sat on the pavement with her head in her hands. Quinn had heard footsteps and instantly assumed it was Finn.

"Go away Finn." She yelled. Sam was slightly startled he wasn't used to the bitchy Quinn. "Hey Quinn are you okay?" Sam asked. Quinn couldn't believe it, Sam was the last person she except would come and comfort her. Quinn sniffled but the tears kept coming her life was falling apart. Sam sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her back rubbed her back. "What do you want Sam?" Quinn asked finally lifting her head. "I don't want anything; I just want to make sure you were okay." Sam said smiling his dorky smile at her. She smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder; Sam rested his head on top of Quinn's lightly. Quinn looked up at him tears still running down her face; Sam wiped them away with his thumb

"Can you explain something to me?" Quinn asked. Sam nodded "Why didn't you tell me you dating Mercedes and when did it start." Sam smiled and chuckled a little. "Well Mercedes and I wanted to keep our relationship a secret, but I couldn't do it anymore. So she decided we should announce to everyone that we were dating today, I agreed. We started dating after Prom" Sam explained "Anything else?" Sam asked. Quinn nodded "If you two were dating yesterday, why did you spend the entire party with me? Also why did you sing that song to me not Mercedes?" Quinn asked. "You flipped my raft over remember?" Sam said laughing Quinn glared at him. "But I spent the entire time with you because I wanted to; I asked Mercedes if I could and she let me, I guess it was sort of a closure song." Sam explained pulling Quinn closer to him, Quinn rested her head on Sam's chest.

"Do you need a ride home?" Sam asked. Quinn nodded, Finn was her ride and she was pretty sure he had already left. Sam got up and Quinn almost fell over, Sam laughed and held out his hand. "Let's go, I can't keep Mercedes waiting too long." Quinn's face fell, but she grabbed his hand and let him lead her to his car. Mercedes was already in the car and was confused when Quinn got into the back seat.

"What took you so long, and why is Quinn here." Mercedes asked Sam as he got into the driver seat. "Well I went to the bathroom and I saw Quinn crying, so I stayed and comforted her and since she needed a ride, I offered to drive her. I hope you don't mind." Sam explained turning the key and starting up the car. "Yea that's fine, why was or well" Mercedes looked over to Quinn who was still crying and her mascara running."Why is Quinn crying?"Mercedes asked. Sam looked in the rear view mirror and looked at Quinn. "F-F-Finn broke up with me." Quinn stammered. Mercedes mouth dropped open and demanded Sam stop the car so she could get in the back with Quinn. Sam did just that and once Mercedes was situated in the back seat and comforting Quinn, Sam started driving. Mercedes's house was first so once they arrived, Sam got out and gave her a hug and walked her up to her front door. Sam made his way back to the car and then there was just him and Quinn. Soon they arrived at Quinn's house, Sam got of the car and opened the door for Quinn before she could, and Quinn got out and smiled at him. Sam hugged her too and walked her up to her front door; she thanked him for the ride and disappeared behind the door. Sam walked back to his car satisfied. Next stop NEW YORK!

**Okay I know that in the show Sam and Mercedes don't start dating until the finale in New York, but for this story I have something else planned. So yea please review**


End file.
